Cosa ci riserverà il futuro
by Kittenchameleon
Summary: Post 4x23: vedremo cosa succederà durante l'estate. Come si evolverà la relazione fra Damon ed Elena. Come se la caveranno a gestire Jeremy e Katherine. Cosa accadrà a Stefan, Caroline e Silas.


Il velo era tornato al suo posto portandosi via tutti i loro più cari amici. Stefan era andato via ed Elena era andata a scuola a cercare Jeremy per dirgli addio. In casa Salvatore era rimasto solo Damon seduto sul divano con un bicchiere di bourbon in mano, il quale ripensava a ciò che era accaduto poco prima, davanti a quello stesso fuoco.

_Elena entrò nel salone a passo spedito e con un espressione poco rassicurante sul viso. Lui sentendola arrivare disse: "Volevo scusarmi!"_

" _Bene" rispose lei fermandosi e incrociando le braccia._

"_Lasciami finire! Ho detto che volevo. Ma poi ho realizzato che non sono dispiaciuto!" disse lui voltandosi a guardarla._

"_Preferiresti morire piuttosto che essere umano e ti aspetti che questo mi vada bene?" gli chiese Elena, ripensando alla paura di perderlo che aveva provato durante quella giornata._

"_Non ho detto che dovresti essere d'accordo, ho solo detto che non sono dispiaciuto." Replicò lui che guardandola le chiese:" Sai cosa sono veramente? Egoista! Perché ho fatto cattive scelte che ti hanno ferito!" _

_Lei lo guardò sospirando e lui continuò: "Si, preferirei morire che essere umano! Preferirei morire proprio adesso che spendere una manciata di anni insieme a te, solo per perderti quando sono troppo vecchio, malato e miserabile e tu sei ancora tu! Preferirei morire ora che spendere i miei ultimi anni ricordando quanto fossi felice. Perché questo è quello che sono, Elena. E non cambierò. E non ci sono scuse al mondo che racchiudano tutte le ragioni per cui sono sbagliato per te! " quando ebbe finito sospirò e volto lo sguardo verso il fuoco._

_Elena rimasta sorpresa da questo discorso disse: "Bene! Non sono dispiaciuta nemmeno io!" _

_Damon la guardò con un espressione perplessa e lei continuò dicendo: " Non sono dispiaciuta di averti incontrato. Non sono dispiaciuta che conoscerti mi ha fatto mettere in discussione tutto. E nella morte tu sei quello che mi fa sentire più viva." Disse lei con convinzione, poi sospirando proseguì: " Tu sei stato una persona terribile! Hai fatto tutte le scelte sbagliate e di tutte le scelte che ho fatto questa si rivelerà la peggiore, ma non sono dispiaciuta di essere innamorata di te!" _

_L'espressione di Damon si tramutò incredulità e lei aggiunse " Io ti amo, Damon!" _

_Non fu sufficiente aggiungere altro che lui coprì i pochi passi che li separavano e la baciò, mentre lei stava dicendo ancora una volta che lo amava. Elena rispose con passione al bacio, quei baci che da troppo le erano mancati._

_Si baciarono per molti secondi persi l'uno nell'altra, poi si fermarono rimanendo appoggiati l'uno alla fronte dell'altra. Damon allora disse: "Ti amo anch'io!" e nel dire questo lei lo spinse contro il muro più vicino, senza che lui opponesse resistenza e continuò a baciarlo, mentre cominciò a sbottonargli la camicia. Ma lui la interruppe e disse: "Elena fermati! Dovresti andare a cercare Jeremy per salutarlo prima che sia troppo tardi!" _

_Lei però non gli badò e riprese a baciarlo. Lui non resistette, troppo tempo era passato dall'ultima volta che l'aveva avuta tra le sue braccia, troppe volte aveva pensato che non sarebbe più stata tutta per lui. La spinse sul divano, mentre la sua bocca scendeva sul collo e su ogni centimetro di pelle che il vestito lasciava esposto. Elena emise un gemito e allungò le mani per sbottonargli i pantaloni, ma lui con l'ultimo barlume di lucidità che gli rimaneva si staccò da lei e disse: "Non posso! Non fraintendermi ti voglio più di quanto tu possa immaginare, ma non mi perdonerei mai se tu non dicessi addio a tuo fratello, come del resto nemmeno tu avresti pace se non lo facessi. E poi se non mi fermo ora, non credo che avrei la forza per farlo più avanti."_

_Lei arrossì e rispose." Hai ragione dovrei andare a cercarlo, ma mi sei mancato così tanto che ho perso il controllo." _

_Lui sorrise e disse: "Non ti preoccupare, sarò qui ad aspettarmi e dopo non ti farò uscire dalla nostra camera per almeno una settimana!" _

_Lei gli lanciò un cuscino e ribatté: "Non fare lo scemo!" Ma poi gli disse: "Ci vediamo più tardi!" Lo baciò e lo guardò con occhi maliziosi, dopo di che si incamminò._

Nel frattempo, Elena giaceva sul pavimento della scuola dopo lo scontro avuto con Katherine. Quando le ferite riportate furono completamente guarite, si alzò e guardò verso la sua perfida doppleganger, chiedendosi cosa farne di lei. Decise di lasciarla li, così al risveglio si sarebbe trovata sola e terrorizzata dall'accaduto.

Dopo aver passato qualche altro secondo ad osservarla, si incamminò verso l'uscita ma non fece in tempo a fare pochi passi che udì un rumore di passi provenire dall'interno della scuola, così si voltò e si addentrò nell'edificio per capire chi fosse. Svoltato l'angolo, le si parò davanti suo fratello Jeremy e rimase impietrita. LUI Vedendola le sorrise e disse:" Elena sono io, Jeremy!"

Lei rispose:" Non è possibile! Tu dovresti essere tornato nell'altro lato." La giovane cominciò a pensare che quello non fosse suo fratello, ma Silas, liberatosi in qualche modo dall'incantesimo di Bonnie e gli disse: "Non ti credo! Non mi inganni Silas!"

Lui rispose." Elena, sono io! Bonnie ha fatto un incantesimo che mi ha riportato in vita!"

" Se sei veramente tu provalo." Disse lei.

Jeremy pensò a cosa dire che potesse convincere sua sorella e di cui Silas non fosse a conoscenza: " Una volta quando avevo cinque anni rubai il tuo coniglietto di peluche, tu mi rincorresti per tutta casi finché io non caddi facendomi male. In un primo momento ti riprendesti il peluche ma poi dopo avermi visto piangere me lo lasciasti, dicendo che ormai eri diventata grande per giocarci."

Non ancora convinta, Elena si ricordò che poco dopo la sua trasformazione, Jeremy le aveva raccontato della conversazione avuta con Rose, durante il viaggio di ritorno da Denver. Quindi gli chiese: "Ti ricordi cosa disse Rose quella notte di ritorno da Denver?"

Lui sorrise e rispose: " Sicuro, mi disse che io volevo proteggerti da Damon ma ero giovane e non vedevo cose che lei invece vedeva. Tu facevi di lui una persona migliore, ma non era solo questo, anche lui ti cambiava, ti sfidava, ti sorprendeva, ti faceva mettere in discussione la tua vita. Disse che Damon poteva essere la cosa migliore per te o la peggiore."

Sentendo raccontare questo episodio, Elena si convinse che davanti a lei c'era veramente suo fratello tornato in vita e corse fra le sue braccia, mentre lacrime di gioia le solcarono il viso.

Rimasero abbracciati per molti secondi senza dire niente, fino a che lei disse." Dov'è Bonnie vorrei ringraziarla per averti riportato tra di noi!"

Jeremy alzò gli occhi e vide il fantasma di Bonnie, che gli disse: "Dille che sono dovuta scappare per festeggiare il diploma con i miei genitori e che passerò l'estate con mia madre."

Jeremy riferì alla sorella, che sembrò dapprima sorpresa per la fretta con cui Bonnie se n'era andata, ma poi allontanò subito quei pensieri, essendo troppo felice di aver ritrovato suo fratello e disse." La chiamerò nei prossimi giorni per ringraziarla, ma ora andiamo a casa, sono successe abbastanza cose per oggi."

Lui chiese: "Quale casa? Se ti ricordi casa nostra è bruciata con me dentro."

Lei rispose: "Staremo a casa Salvatore d'ora in poi, ci sono abbastanza stanze per tutti." E poi arrossendo proseguì: " E poi ora che ho chiarito le cose con Damon non penso mi lascerà andare facilmente, né io me ne voglio andare."

Lui si passò una mano sul viso e disse: "Lo sapevo che sarebbe andata così! Ora dovrò sopportare voi due piccioncini tutta l'estate…"

Lei ribattè: " Non riesci solo ad essere felice per me , Jer? Almeno per cinque minuti?"

Jeremy rispose: " Si si, non ti preoccupare ma se ti fa soffrire lo uccido!"

Lei scoppiò a ridere e disse: "Se lo fa ci penserò da sola a sistemarlo!"

Detto questo ripercorsero la strada a ritroso e quando trovarono Katherine ancora lì lui disse: " Cosa è successo qui?"

Lei rispose:" Sai ha tentato di uccidermi e io le ficcato la cura il gola!"

Lui rimase impietrito: " Tu cosa? Quella cura doveva essere per te!"

Elena rispose: " Lo so ma non ho avuta altra scelta, o lei o me!"

Lui ribattè: " Ok ok! Ho capito! Di lei cosa ne facciamo?"

Lei: "La lasciamo qui merita di svegliarsi da sola dopo aver perso tutto!"

Passarono oltre e usciti dalla scuola salirono a casa diretti verso casa.


End file.
